The present invention relates to a system for the positioning of a camera relative to a work area and, in addition, to a specially adapted flexible mouth which utilizes a miniature video camera to position and focus the camera in crowded and/or difficult to reach areas. Such a video camera may be employed in monitoring and/or video taping in association with close-up surgery and close-range industrial inspections.
The instant invention attempts to improve on prior art methods of monitoring and recording surgical procedures at extremely close ranges. More particularly, in the prior art, a camera is mounted near or behind a surgeon and is therefore difficult to use in that such camera will shoot at it at an angle and, therefore, it is field of the view will be blocked by the surgical team. In general, to avoid this problem, it is necessary for the camera operator to adjust camera position, focus, and zoom. To achieve this, the field of view is not directly over the body cavity and, accordingly, close-ups of the surgical procedure cannot be effected.
With further respect to the prior art, an overhead mounted camera presents difficulties in that high wattage surgical lights must be positioned over the body cavity thereby blocking a view of the cavity. These, in addition to the problems of power consumption, will obstruct the view of the camera. Further, it is impractical to mount a camera under the surgical lights in that the result will be that of positioning the camera close to the body cavity thus rendering still camera conditions difficult to maintain. As well, focusing at such close distance is not feasible with most lenses.
With further regard to the prior art, and as such is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,475 (1975) to Dukich entitled Head Attached Television, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,257 (1986) to Kloots, entitled Headlight, a surgeon head mounted camera is not able to utilize a large enough lens for the intended purpose, thereby restricting such system to the use of a small lens capable of producing a wide angle view but not, however, capable of producing an extreme macro view deep within the body cavity, which is desired by most surgeons. Further, the prior art as reflected in Dukich and Kloots above requires that the surgeon keep his head perfectly still to produce a viewable picture. This is, of course, not realistic in that a surgeon must be free to move his head whenever and however he wishes during a surgical procedure.
The present invention is accordingly intended to provide an easy, convenient method of mounting a miniature solid state, high resolution color video camera within the context of a simple flexible mounting having a precision clamp that can be easily attached directly to overhead surgical lights, surgical columns, or the operating table itself. The instant invention also envisions a flange mount which can be utilized instead of a clamp for fixing the mounting to a wall or ceiling where a more permanent installation is required.
The present invention makes use of a flexible extension element which enables the video camera to reach that area necessary to provide enlarged pictures of areas deep within the body cavity without interfering with the work of the surgical team. The result is that extreme macro close-ups, that are ideal for student teaching and maintenance of surgical records on video tapes.
Other prior art known to the inventor which relates to the instant invention includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,111,368 (1938) to Kron, entitled Tilting Camera Support; U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,198 (1950) to Tesner, entitled Flexible Positioner; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,095 (1973) to Alden, entitled Scanning Apparatus. While this prior art discloses that the use of a gooseneck-like support structure in connection with a camera has appeared in the art, the instant invention as set forth herein is not shown or suggested in any art known to the inventor.